


How It Might Have Gone

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Friends to family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Light Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: After his confrontation with Vader on Bespin, Luke has a confession to make. It doesn’t go well.
Kudos: 5





	1. How It Began

“Because,” Luke said softly. He swallowed, rallied himself and then-

“Because Vader is my father.”

Silence.

The air grew colder and an ominous rumbling shook everything that wasn’t bolted down. Galen glared at Luke in a way that promised pain and retribution. His hands were balled into fists and he was shaking with rage. 

The lights shattered, glass raining down on them. Galen tensed slightly and for a moment, Luke thought he might attack, but the older teen spun on his heel and stalked off.

Juno moved as if to follow him, but Kota grabbed her arm with a small shake of his head. Her eyes lingered on the doorway.

* * *

Galen snarled wordlessly as he paced, seething in anger. _How dare he-?_

“Galen?” Luke asked quietly. 

“What do you want?” Galen hissed, baring his teeth.

“I didn’t mean to-“

“No. You didn’t. I’m stronger, I’m the one with more training! But, no, he chooses you because you’re the blood son.” Galen spat, malice in his eyes. Luke instinctively took a step back. Galen noticed.

“I’m... sorry,” Galen forced out, “I... should not have taken my anger out on you; it was not your fault.” Luke closed the distance between them, touching Galen’s arm lightly. The older teen tugged it away.

“Go, just go.” Galen murmured.


	2. How It Went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One might call this the ‘good ending’

They attacked at the same time, blades clashing. Galen pulled back, spinning to put his lightsaber behind him. Vader deactivated his saber, calling upon the full might of the dark side of the force. Galen dashed to the side, trying to avoid the Sith Lord’s attack.

A force blast, knocked him off his feet and into the wall. Vader brought his saber to bear and Galen scrambled to block the next blow. Vader’s hand shot out and gripped his former apprentice by the neck, lifting Galen off his feet. His saber clattered to the floor.

“Leave him alone!” Luke shouted, bringing Anakin’s old lightsaber up and ready. Vader froze, tightened his grip on Galen’s throat, leaving the boy weak and gasping, then released Galen. He tumbled to the floor, trying to regain his strength.

“Join me, my son,” Vader intoned, “Surrender and I will spare his worthless life.” Luke attacked, sidestepping Vader’s block and swinging at the Sith’s heart. Vader turned the boy’s saber aside, so that it skimmed the control panel on his chest, rather than burying itself in his torso. Galen stumbled wearily to his feet, calling his lightsaber to him with the force. 

Faced with taking on both of the young Jedi, Vader decided discretion was the better part of valor and ordered his forces in full retreat.

* * *

Luke gently touched the bruise forming on Galen’s throat. For a pair of heartbeats, Luke thought the older boy might bite him, but Galen just pulled Luke’s hand away.

“Thank you,” Galen murmured. Luke smiled sunnily. 

“You’re my friend.” He said, as if it explained everything, which knowing Luke it probably did. Galen wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulders.

“Let’s go,” he said tiredly, “I want to sleep for a week.” Luke laughed.


	3. How It Almost Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bad ending

They attacked at the same time, blades clashing. Galen pulled back, spinning to put his lightsaber behind him. Vader deactivated his saber, calling upon the full might of the dark side of the force. Galen dashed to the side, trying to avoid the Sith Lord’s attack.

A force blast, knocked him off his feet and into the wall. Vader brought his saber to bear and Galen scrambled to block the next blow. Vader’s hand shot out and gripped his former apprentice by the neck, lifting Galen off his feet. His saber clattered to the floor.

“Leave him alone!” Luke shouted, bringing Anakin’s old lightsaber up and ready. Vader froze, tightened his grip on Galen’s throat, leaving the boy weak and gasping, then stabbed the boy through the heart. Luke keened, reeling as though he’d been the one struck.

“No!” Luke cried, as though denying it would make it less real.  _No no no no..._ The force lashed out around him, knocking Vader aside. Luke ran to the one he had once thought to call ‘brother’. Galen was still and warm, but rapidly cooling in the night air. Luke cradled him close, tears striking softly upon the waxy bloodless face. 

Vader stood, looming over Luke.

“Join me, my son.” 

“No.” Luke whispered sharply, anger rising in his chest.

“No!” Luke screamed, calling the force to  _ get rid of him _ . Lightning arced from his fingertips, shorting out Vader’s life support. They would all die here, and Luke would make sure of it.


End file.
